rotordr1fandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
During their journey, Kitch, Maya, and DR1 travel to a number of locations. This is a list of major locations in the Rotor DR1 web series, film, and comic book. 4C's Town Arcade.png|4Cs base of operations. Soup Kitchen.png|In town near 4C. Kitchs Hideout.png|Kitch lives here. * The Arcade - 4C’s base of operations. The building is the only place in town that still has constant access to electricity. It is powered by a mix of arc and solar, and the roof is covered in solar panels. 4C’s lower-level employees can often be found moving boxes in the alley behind the arcade. There are three primary rooms in the arcade shown in the series: the pinball room, the arcade game room, and the ham radio room. 4C uses the main game room as his office, evidenced by the desk that lives among the ancient Atari and Nintendo games. The Arcade also has a large garage, where 4C keeps his spools of aluminum wire, barrels of filtered diesel and his large military truck. * Soup Kitchen - A local soup kitchen where survivors congregate and get free food, probably supported by 4C. The soup kitchen is inside an abandoned building, where the survivors have set up makeshift tables, chairs and sleeping mats. It is operated by the Chef, an older man that has taken it upon himself to cook and feed survivors in need. * Kitch's Hideout - Kitch’s underground home since being forced to leave his house. Kitch likely started building it before the outbreak, then converted it from kid’s fort to home during the outbreak. It now contains various tools, electronics, video games, books, a bed, a standard converter and a workbench. Kitch usually lights the hideout with battery powered lanterns, but on occasion he will splurge and use arc power to light up everything and play video games. The Fringes * The fringes are the outskirts of the town. They are sparsely populated by “fringers” loners that are outcasts of society. Most people tend to avoid the fringes, except when they need to catch drones for parts and arc pellets. Kitch spends most of his time in the fringes, but doesn’t interact with the other fringers. * The Mall - The mall is where people often go to get supplies. It is operated by a Mall Guardian, a man that sits at the entrance and charges 10% arc in exchange for whatever the patrons can carry. Since the outbreak, the mall has been ransacked, so there aren’t many supplies left (though that doesn’t prevent the mall guardian from charging admission). The mall is also a social gathering place for younger survivors, who trade inventory with the mall guard in exchange for being able to roam around the mall in groups like they did before the outbreak. * The Solar Camp - The solar camp is the home of Rick and his group of extremists, as well as a community of green enthusiasts that are neither involved with nor aware of Rick’s extremism. At the center of the solar camp is a giant solar radio tower, with solar panel recharging stations for solar powered drones. Surrounding the tower is a city of tents, a row of showers, and a large vegetable garden. The citizens of the solar camp are very into nature, quirky, and eager to share what they have with others. They work to preserve knowledge of how the world used to be, and share this knowledge with anyone they encounter. Because of its close proximity to the drone races, many pilots pass through the solar camp and make use of the charging station. In the center of the camp, adjacent to the radio tower is a ham radio tent, where Rick keeps his weapons and surveillance drone. The Drone Races * Held in an abandoned warehouse. * The interior of the warehouse has been re-purposed with obstacles for the drones to fly through to make the races more interesting. SkyMedix * Offices ** Where Mitchell Scott’s office is, abandoned after the extremists attacked. There is a medical delivery drone in a glass case, displayed like a trophy in the lobby. Everything else was moved to the virology lab after the outbreak. Before the outbreak, the offices were the hub of Sky Medix’s drone development. At the height of the outbreak, extremists attacked and destroyed all the Sky Medix research on the vaccine. * Virology Lab ** Sky Medix’s base of operations after the extremist attack. This facility is fully operational, powered by arc pellets and full of doctors, nurses and scientists. They have been incentivizing expectant mothers to give birth at the facility, because an oxygen-rich environment helps the babies get through the most fatal stages of infection. Dr. Mitchell Scott has been conducting research on babies to find a vaccine after the original research was lost. The whole facility is dedicated to finding a new vaccine and helping the next generation survive. Category:Landing Pages Category:Info Pages